


In the August Heat

by totemwolfie



Series: Demons of Ironwood [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cock Warming, Courtship, Demons, Double-penetration, Fingering, Fucking, Gay Sex, Half-breed, Harpy, I have no excuse for this, Kissing, Lots of Sex, Lots of slick, M/M, Mating, Meet the Family, Mention of Harrassment, PWP, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tail Play, Threesome, attentive alphas, demons of ironwood, harpy half-breed, heat - Freeform, idiot alpha demons, more tags to come, non-traditional alpha/omega, omega in heat, plot with sex, sweet omega demon, threeway, two big alphas one little omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: August is going to start his heat cycle and there's only one place he wants to be.  He might also be falling in love.
Series: Demons of Ironwood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117452
Comments: 56
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much advise you read "The Sour Frog," also apart of my Demons of Ironwood series, to meet these characters first. It's a short, PWP, and I think it turned our quite well.
> 
> This, also, was going to be a PWP but it's turning into porn with feelings and I think that's great.
> 
> As per usual, my disclaimer of *not your typical alpha/omega dynamics* apply. Sorry if it's not what you're looking for, there are so many amazing fics on AO3 featuring ABO that I bet you'll find something you love!

Brasch traced home, exhausted and looking forward to a quiet night. Because of his extensive healer powers, and his abilities as a warrior, he was often hired to help treat the wounded from battles, and in this instance, gladiator matches. He had spent the last forty-eight hours working behind the scenes at an annual championship free-for-all in an obscure hell dimension. It had been damn entertaining to watch, but he had been crazy busy after each match; patching up the wounded and signing off on the dead and sending their bodies back to their families. And as good as the pay was, it wasn’t enough to keep him away from his mate for another day. He’d had his fill of severed limbs, spilled guts, heads split open, and lots of screaming from both the wounded, the winners, and the crowd.

Before seeking out his mate he went and showered, scrubbing off days’ worth of blood, sweat, brain matter and bile. He changed into sweatpants and a tank-top that was a bit large for him, which meant it was Maddox’s and smelled heavily of the Inferno demon’s scent. 

After leaving his payment in the office, he walked through the villa in search of his mate.

The Inferno demon was stretched out on the sofa in the library, and not alone. August was asleep on the alpha’s chest, wearing only colorful fuzzy socks, shorts, and one of the demon’s hoodies. Maddox was reading an especially large book, but lowered it when he saw his mate.

“You’re home,” he said with a smile.

“Did you two have fun without me?” he whispered.

“No,” Maddox laughed quietly. “He’s only been here for a few hours. Between studying, working, and his impending heat, he was feeling overwhelmed and had a migraine. He just wanted comfort.”

“Well, you’re good at that,” he purred as he walked over to the pair. He frowned thoughtfully before pressing two fingers to the omega’s forehead. The tattoos on his arms started to gently glow, before the light spread over the omega’s skin.

“He should be better now.”

Maddox frowned at his mate’s washed out appearance. “When did you last sleep or eat?”

“Before leaving for the job.”

Maddox’s tail snapped. “Brasch,” he scolded.

“I’ll eat now!” he reassures. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Not since this morning,” he said. “I’m sure August is hungry, too.”

Brasch looked at the sleeping omega with new interest. “Did he...say anything about his heat?”

The Inferno demon’s tail curled. “Yes,” he purred, “he said he wants to stay here and share it with us.”

Brasch’s heart gave an excited leap. He turned, walking through the house to the kitchen to make supper. He looked through the cabinets and refrigerator before deciding that he wanted something warm and hearty, and settled on making a meat stew with lots of vegetables. As he chopped vegetables and roots he thought about what they would need to keep their omega happy and content during his cycle. Contrary to popular belief, an omega’s heat was not twenty-four-hour mating for three to seven days. There was so much more to it, and Brasch thanked the gods he had done so much studying in becoming a healer that he knew almost everything he needed to in order to care for an omega. Otherwise they would have been rather clueless, only relying on instinct which would have absolutely helped them pamper August, but not take proper care of him.

As he was grilling the meat, and the vegetables and broth simmered, he thought back to his younger days when he had spent a week with a friend who had been in heat. She had been in need of comfort and protection over sex, so he had promised to do just that, and they hadn’t touched in any kind of sexual way. This heat cycle with August was going to be completely different, assuming he wanted to mate with them.

The omega could always change his mind, and instead just be interested in just cuddling and scenting.

Maddox, meanwhile, marked his place in his book and set it on the floor before he set about waking August.

After their threesome, August had allowed Brasch to take him home. Then, almost a week later, the omega called them, asking if they wanted to “do something.” So after bringing him back to the villa, the omega admitted that he had wanted to see them again the very next day, but he had been too shy to call. They spent that first night just talking and drinking; getting to know each other, and for August, growing more comfortable around the alphas. So when they had sex again, he wasn’t afraid they were going to turn on him and hurt or kill him.

It had been an interesting experience. The more relaxed the omega grew with them, the more he shared about himself and also inquired into their lives. Both alphas had even visited August at his aunt’s shop in Ironwood City (however, only when the harpy wasn’t working, August still didn’t know how to tell his family about the alphas.) 

It didn’t take long for both alphas to grow attached to the omega, and thankfully the feeling appeared to be mutual.

“August,” Maddox said softly as he stroked his hand through the halfbreed’s soft hair and over his small horns.

He was answered with a sleepy, “Hm?”

“We’re going to eat soon. Are you hungry?” he asked as he rested his other hand on the small of the omega’s back.

August yawned, showing his small fangs, as he did. “Yeah,” he answered as he sat up, straddling the lounging demon. “My head feels a lot better. Is Brasch home?”

“Mm-hm,” he hummed as he pet up and down August’s sides. He could smell the subtle change in his scent, signaling his oncoming heat. “If anything else starts to hurt, tell Brasch, okay?”

August laughed. “I’ve had lots of heats,” he explained. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” August had experienced two heats a year since ascending into immortality thirty years ago, and had grown to pretty much predict when it was going to start. There was always the pre-heat hormone rush, which left him more prone to headaches and muscle cramps, and sometimes left him very horny, but none of that caused an actual issue in his daily life in Ironwood or at his aunt’s shop. Only when the nausea and chills set in did it become an actual problem, and he would have to stay in his apartment and suffer until his heat hit, then he would call his mother to come and take him home.

Not this time, though.

“But you don’t have to handle this alone,” Maddox reminded him with a warm smile. “We want to make sure you’re as comfortable, happy, and safe as possible.”

August blushed. “You don’t have to work so hard just for me.”

“Oh, we’re going to spoil you,” Maddox promised with a husky laugh.

August bit his lip before laughing. He leaned down to kiss the demon before he slid off him and stretched before walking to the kitchen, following his nose. First thing he noticed was how tired Brasch looked, but the alpha’s smile lit up the kitchen when he turned to see him.

“How does your head feel?” Brasch asked as he stirred the thick stew.

“Better, thanks to you,” August said as he hopped up onto the counter and sat. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” the Rage demon said as he added another pinch of spices and salt.

Maddox leaned next to August. “After we eat, you’re going to get some sleep.”

“Yes, yes, I already heard you once,” Brasch said as he tasted the stew. “August, are you sure you want to stay here during your heat? He’s worse than a mother dragon.”

August laughed softly. “I’m sure I won’t mind.” 

He sat back and watched as the two alphas moved around the kitchen, filling bowls with food and grabbing a loaf of hard bread and crackers to go with it. Then the three settled at the small dining nook that was in front of a smaller fireplace. There weren’t too many windows here, The Vale was cold, bleak and always dark, nothing that one wanted to look at for very long.

August took the seat closest to the fire and pulled his feet up. He stirred the heavy stew before taking a bite.

Maddox crushed a handful of crackers into his first. After a bite he said, “I was thinking of going to the market in Bright-town tomorrow.”

“Do you mind if I tag along?” August asked.

“Of course not,” Brasch said. “We can buy whatever you require during your heat.”

August blushed and hummed as he ate. During his heat they would be staying in the house for the entire cycle. He didn't require a lot, mostly he would just need protein-rich foods and lots of water. He especially drank a lot of peppermint tea because he tended to suffer from quite a bit of nausea during the week. But, he had to wonder, would he have as much pain and nausea being with these two alphas? He had heard that the seed from alphas during an omega’s heat would help calm the pain and ease the waves when his body would cramp up while trying to dispel slick and ready his body for breeding. Maybe this time wouldn’t be so bad.

He didn't normally share his heat with anyone, he would just go home for protection from his family and lots of back rubs from his alpha mother. His alpha grandmother would bring him his favorite cookies and make sure he kept his nest clean and fresh. Then she would lecture him for not having a mate. She had even tried to introduce him to females close to his age, hoping he would find one appealing for mating and give her grandchildren (his siblings had yet to give her grandchildren, though his older alpha sister had three step-children with her mate.) August had kindly declined, not ready for children, and he definitely didn't want to meet someone one day, get her pregnant the next, and be expected to stay together for the rest of their very long lives. It took his father pulling his mother-in-law aside and telling her to lay off trying to set him up on blind dates.

She'd been mad, but she still brought him cookies.

…

The next morning August woke up, tucked between the two alphas. He managed to pry his way out of their arms and made his way to the bathroom. He used the toilet and then showered, and was walking back into the bedroom as Brasch yawned and woke up.

"Morning, sweetheart."

August never thought he would like having a pet-name, but when either alpha called him that, he felt incredibly warm, and it wasn't the kind of warmth that he felt right before sex. It was a fluttery kind of warmth, making his heart skip and his cheeks blush.

"Good morning," he replied as he dressed for the day, pulling clothing from an overnight bag he always made sure to bring along. "Are you feeling better?"

Last night, before going to sleep, Brasch had developed a headache from overworking himself, and August had laid in bed with him, petting his hands through the demon's short hair and over his horns to comfort him. It was strange that the demon could heal so many others, but not himself.

"Yes," he answered with a smile. "You're company was the perfect medicine last night."

Maddox woke with a yawn and a snort. "And what about me?" he grumbled.

"You're a headache."

Maddox whipped at him with his tail as he got up and left the bedroom. August sat back down on the bed, pulling out his phone and going over the list he had made last night for the market.

Brasch sat up and leaned closer to the omega. "What do you need to pick up today?" he asked.

He hummed. "Not much. I'll stock the freezer with protein meat pies, some vitamin water, and peppermint tea. I get nauseous sometimes... I hope that doesn't bother you."

The demon laughed softly. "Nothing will bother us, August. We're both here to do whatever you need us too." He stood and started to dress. "What do you normally do, if I can ask?"

"I go home," he said. "Mother and grandmother usually look after me."

Brasch knew that the two harpies were fierce alpha warriors, and he had no doubt that the omega would be perfectly safe around them. "You don't share it with anyone?"

"No," he said quietly. "I mean, I have. But... I didn't enjoy it. I felt sick. And I didn't trust my partner one-hundred percent, so I ended up calling my sister to stay with me. I know, I know, it's stupid--"

"It absolutely is not," Brasch gently argued. "You need to feel safe, you need to be with someone who will help you in whatever ways you need it, and you need to trust them. I hope that you trust Maddox and me to do everything in our power to keep you happy and safe. If at any time, you want to go home, I will take you without a second thought."

August smiled tearfully, and when the alpha leaned in to scent-mark him, he willingly tilted his head to the side. He closed his eyes at the contact, heart-fluttering. _Gods, I really do love them._

After a quick breakfast the trio traced to Bright-town, specifically the massive marketplace in the center of the very medieval city. Brasch said something about buying herbs and dried flowers, and Maddox wanted to visit an armory he was fond of, which left August alone to do his own shopping, which he didn't mind. He checked his coin purse, adjusted his shoulder satchel and set off among the crowd of Otherkin, doing their shopping and having brunches.

His first stop was to a familiar vendor who sold his favorite tea. After paying he tucked the box into his bag and pulled out his phone to check his list as he started to walk. He heard loud, stomping feet and instinctively moved to the side to avoid being rammed into by whoever who was in such a hurry.

However, that someone stopped directly in front of him, wings spread open and tail lashing. August frowned up at the gargoyle, whose skin was a dull, dirty green and had fangs overlapping his lips. It sniffed the air before cocking its head at him.

“Halfbreed,” the gargoyle rumbled, “you smell sweet.”

_He smells that, but not the other demons?_ August thought with a huff. _This guy thinks only with his dick._

“I’m not interested,” he said as he started to step around him.

But the gargoyle’s massive wings blocked him. It growled. “Little omega, you should be honored that I am here to court you.”

_This guy should carry a giant red flag with him._ He growled. “I don’t need your honor, so move your ass.”

A large hand clamped down on his arm, jerking him forward. “Or what, little one?”

Normally August carried a long knife in his belt or boot when he was going to be out and this close to his heat, because this kind of attention was unavoidable, no matter what kind of perfume or cologne he used on himself, but he hadn’t even thought to arm himself before leaving with the alphas. He hissed, showing his fangs, before raking his claws across the gargoyle’s face. The creature howled in surprise, letting him go and taking a step back as it rubbed at it’s damaged eye and smeared blood across its face.

August turned to run the other way, but one wing lashed out and smacked him to the ground. He curled onto his side, wheezing, as a shadow covered him. He was about to call for someone to help him, when he smelled burning flesh and the gargoyle was suddenly shrieking and squealing in pain.

He sat up with a start, and watched as Maddox, his skin smoldering hot and steaming, pulled the gargoyle away from him and positioned himself between them. The Inferno demon’s hand was gripping one of the gargoyle’s wing limbs, having melted the membrane between limbs and was currently burning and charring flesh down to the bone. The scent was sickening and the smoke rolling off the gargoyle was black. August covered his mouth.

“Stop!” The gargoyle howled. “I did nothing wrong!”

“He told you to stop,” Maddox snarled as he stood protectively in front of the omega. 

“He’s not mated!” The gargoyle argued as more of the wing skin sizzled and burned. “I looked!”

August jumped to his feet. “Maddox,” he pleaded. A crowd was starting to gather, and by the way they were looking at the Inferno demon, it was clear whose side they were going to take. It didn’t matter if the gargoyle had harassed him, August would be blamed for going out in preheat unescorted, and the alpha was doing what came natural to him. Sometimes the Otherkin world was just as medieval in their sexiest views as humans were.

“Stop,” he pleaded as he reached out to grasp the demon’s wrist, which felt only warm to him. “I’m okay.”

Maddox looked down at him, eyes scanning over the shaken omega. His clothing was dirty from the fall, and there was a scrape on his cheek from the impact from the scaled wing. He wanted to argue, he wanted to reach into the gargoyle’s mouth and rip out his tongue, but the crowd looking at him were starting to hiss and whisper.

He shoved the gargoyle to the ground before turning to the harpy halfbreed.

“Let’s go,” August said as he took his hand. The crowd parted as he lead the large demon away from the scene, and only when they turned a corner and were no longer being watched, did they stop.

“August? Are you hurt?” Maddox asked.

“No,” he said with a reassuring smile, but he did let Maddox quickly inspect him. As he did, his skin cooled and his eyes lost their glow. Once he was sure Maddox was calm, he spoke again. “If I would have had my knife with me, that guy wouldn’t have gotten the upper hand over me.”

Maddox rumbled a worried growl, but relaxed. August was fine. “Let’s not forget it again,” he suggested.

“I won’t,” he said. He held up their hands. “Your skin didn’t burn me again.”

“Isn’t that curious?”

He glared at the demon’s teasing grin. “Someday you’re gonna explain it to me.”

“Someday,” he hummed. Maddox’s tail wagged. “Since I’m here, I’ll shop with you?”

August knew it was the demon being protective, but he didn’t care. He was getting a headache so he was more than happy to let the demon carry his shopping bags. It wasn’t much; frozen protein meat pies to eat and keep him well-nourished, some sweet snacks at Maddox’s insistence, and protein mixes. When they were done they met Brasch at a food stall.

Obviously the Rage demon had heard about the incident from Maddox because he immediately looked him over. “You’re both mother dragons,” he said with a fake sigh of exasperation. “My mother would be scolding me for not cutting that gargoyle’s nuts off.”

Brasch nuzzled his neck, scenting him. It sent a shiver up the omega’s spine. “Well, what kind of alphas would we be if we weren’t a little too overprotective of our omega, hm?”

“Yours, huh?” He teased with a smile.

Brasch tilted his head. Behind them, Maddox returned with three meals from a food vendor. “I’d like to think so.”

“Hmm,” he teased as he went and found a quiet corner for them to sit. After eating, and a bit more shopping, August was feeling sore and stiff. He didn’t want to ask them to take him back to the villa, and he was absolutely going to suffer through it, but it seemed he couldn’t hide things like that from Brasch.

The healer frowned worriedly. “August?”

“I’m okay,” he said as he rubbed his lower back. 

“Do you want me to take you back?” The Rage demon asked.

“I don’t want to be any more trouble than I already have been,” he said with a sigh. 

“You aren’t any trouble,” Brasch insisted gently. He looked at Maddox. “What else did you need, love?”

“I have anything,” he said as he flicked his tail. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

August still felt guilty that he was forcing them to return home earlier than what they would have normally, but once they traced back to the villa, he did feel better and less stressed. Here he was surrounded by the heavy scent of his alphas (yes, _his_ alphas,) and here he knew he was safe. Here, away from the heavy chaos of the marketplace he could smell the alphas’ heavy pheromones, could smell the lingering smell of sex; when he licked his lips he could almost taste it. He felt something click, and was suddenly overwhelmed.

He excused himself to the bathroom.

“Is he all right?” Maddox asked as he went to the kitchen and started to unpack their burlap shopping bags.

“His heat is going to hit him,” Brasch said with a frown. “I thought he had another couple of days, but it seems not.”

“What’s kick starting it?”

“Us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'm going to say again, I have no ABO rules, I follow no guidelines, I adjust everything to what kind of demon I am writing, so if any of the way I write things isn't the way you're used to reading, I am so sorry, but please don't lecture me about it, lol, I am just a thirsty idiot who wants to write (hopefully!!!) sexy things.
> 
> I knew after I wrote "The Sour Frog" that I N E E D E D to revisit these three. Brasch and Maddox are so much fun to write about, and August is my typical sweet omega, whom I adore and love. This won't be very long, and it's just literally porn with feelings. Once August goes into heat there will be very little other than me writing a bunch of sex, with some tender moments in between lol.
> 
> Most of this chapter is taken straight from a thread I posted on my Twitter (@wolffeathers83) so apologies to anyone who that read and then this first chapter, looking for original content.
> 
> I made a couple end-of-the-year-goals for 2019, one being to post a chapter (or art LMAAAOOOO) every Saturday, so look forward to an update next week! I do tend to fail at all my goals and lie a lot, so uh, we'll see!
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and following me. I love you all! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really does feel like I wrote this just to write a lot of smut.
> 
> Which, I kind of am. But, on the bright side, I'm branching way out of my normal comfort zone.
> 
> I hope that's not too obvious.

August stripped out of his clothing, leaving them scattered on the floor, and stepped into the shower. He blasted himself with cold water, but it didn’t stop the heat that was churning inside him. He could feel his lower body tensing up, the scent glands inside him swelling and causing him to cramp with pain. Everything was tight and closed up and he whined in pain, pressing his forehead to the shower wall.

He always thought it was absolutely stupid how his body could easily produce slick when he wanted to have sex any other time, but it was in such small amounts that it didn’t cause him any problems, but during heat it produced so much of it that his body cramped and became overwhelmed. In addition his insides became inflamed, leading to more cramps and nausea, and all his scent glands were hypersensitive.

He switched the water to hot and turned around, letting it spray against his lower back. He thought about fingering himself, but this early in his heat, it would have caused him more pain than release.

He whined louder than he meant to and thumped his head against the wall. Then he heard a gentle knock at the door.

August sighed. “Come in.”

“August, is everything okay?” Maddox asked. The shower glass was steamed over but he could still see the fuzzy silhouette of the omega halfbreed.

And not to mention smell him! He had thought August smelled sweet and tempting just during normal sex, but this was an entirely different level. The omega smelled ripe, ready to be bred; like absolute sin.

But by the whine and sigh he released, it was obvious that he was not feeling that way right now.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I’m just in a lot of pain… it’s really nothing new for me. I’ll be okay.”

The alpha flicked his tail. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” He asked while trying his damndest to not sound as horny as he was. He could smell the heavy scent coming off the omega that was made to lure in alphas like himself. 

But August needed comfort right now, not his dick.

August frowned. “I don’t know what… you could do,” he said quietly. He rubbed his neck, where his skin was red from inflamed glands. “I guess… my mother would scent me, it always made me feel better.”

Maddox didn’t think him scenting August would have the same effect as his mother, but he would try it. He stripped out of his clothes and slid the shower door open—

The smell hit him so hard he took a step back. Brasch had been right, August was in full heat. He swallowed hard, tail flicking anxiously as he stepped in and stood behind the omega.

Under all the pheromones was the very distinct scent of pain and nausea. He sighed and stroked his hands up August’s sides and leaned down, his chest against the halfbreed’s back, and nuzzled at his flushed neck.

August whined and shuddered. When his mother or grandmother would scent him, he would be overcome with a feeling of reassurance and familial love. He would feel calmer and sleepy, and would curl up with whoever was with him, letting them stroke his hair and his back, and he would sleep. But this was a completely different experience. The contact burned at first, before little prickles of pleasure spread over his skin. He gasped.

Maddox saw the way August’s back and shoulders knotted up in pain and he shook his head. He slid his hands up and down his sides before he started to massage his back. Everything about the omega was pulled tight, and he wished he knew more about working a person’s muscles. August however, responded immediately.

He let out a shaky sigh. “That’s nice…”

The alpha moved down over the small of his back, and then to his waist, his hands easily circling the omega’s much smaller figure. He stroked over his hips and watched as a shudder passed up over August.

“Can I touch you with my fingers?” He asked.

August felt another wave of cramps. “You can,” he said quietly, “but be gentle, _please_...”

Maddox ran one hand down to August ass while the other rested on his chest. He could feel the omega’s frantic heartbeat beneath his palm. When he first tried to slide a finger up into him, he not only felt August flinch, but also noticed how tight he was.

_Well, no wonder everything hurts. He’s too tense._ Maddox kissed the back of the omega’s neck as he slowly circled a single finger, moving against the tension but never using any force. He scented him again, held his hand when August grasp at him, and wrapped his tail around his ankle.

Slowly, and with patience he ever knew he had, Maddox managed to work in one finger. He was greeted with slickness, heat, and the omega’s powerful, sweet scent.

“That’s it,” he encouraged gently, “just relax. Focus on me.” He crooked his finger and twisted it, making August cry out loudly. He could feel his inner walls shaking, the tension just holding on. “Open up for me, sweetheart, give me all your slick.”

August’s legs trembled as he leaned his full weight on the hand against his chest. The wave passed and his body relaxed, slick gushing out and covering the alpha’s hand. He felt another finger slip in and they were working him, opening him up, encouraging more out of him. He nearly howled and knocked his horns against the shower wall.

Maddox’s heart was hammering and his mouthwatering. He could smell it, taste it when he breathed; August was so rich and ripe and he _needed_ to breed him. He growled and tried to ignore his erection because this was absolutely not about him. When he looked over August’s shoulder he could see that the omega was not hard, despite his little gasps of pleasure. Not, right now, he needed something else from him.

And there was plenty of time later for sex. Right now he rested his fingers inside August, just letting his body close around them. “How are you feeling now?” He asked roughly.

August felt like jello, honestly. He hadn’t cum, but he was relaxed and dripping slick. And Maddox’s fingers were a perfect fit, filling him just enough that he felt content, but not so much that it hurt.

“I’m tired,” he confessed. “And your fingers feel nice.”

He thought for a moment, before unwinding his tail. “I want to put you in bed,” he said, “can I replace my fingers with my tail?”

August started somewhat. “Huh?”

Maddox chuckled as he moved out of the way of the water so August could rinse off. “I have to carry you, sweetheart.” He had, of course, done things with his tail before, always with Brasch or himself. He pulled free his fingers and nudged the tip of his tail against August’s entrance before pushing in.

August whined, slumping back into the demon’s arms. He closed his eyes, letting the alpha take over, and the next thing he knew they were lying in bed. He turned to curl up against Maddox’s chest, and felt strangely comfortable with the demon’s tail resting inside him.

After a few minutes Maddox looked up. “He’s asleep.”

Brasch smiled and sat down on the bed. He stroked his hand over the omega’s hip. “The beginning is always the hardest.”

Maddox adjusted his tail and August whined. “Now what?”

“Now you’re his pillow until he wakes up,” Brasch laughed. “I’m going to finish cleaning up. Shout if you need me.”

He would have pouted, but being stuck in bed with their omega purring against him wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

…

August woke up with an ache in his belly and his face tucked up under Maddox’s chin, nose pressed against his neck. He shuddered, rubbing his hips against the alpha’s pelvis. He was hard, and the demon’s tail just wasn’t going to cut it right now. He needed more.

He had just bit Maddox on the neck, and reached down to grasp his cock, when the demon woke up.

“Oh—“ he rumbled. “August?”

The omega whined in response. “I need you,” he panted while clawing at the demon, pulling him over him.

Maddox rolled over onto the omega, who stared up at him with glazed over eyes and a flushed face. “Gods,” he growled, when August rolled over, shoved his ass up against his hardened cock, very nearly spearing himself.

“Slow down, sweetheart,” he rumbled as he gripped the omega’s waist. He pulled out his tail and wagged it. While his tail was not nearly as heavy and thick as his cock, August should still be pretty well stretched. He gave a little push, and when the head of his cock penetrated he was met with a wave of wetness. He groaned and August sobbed.

He slowly mounted him, until he was completely encased in heat. August was moaning into the mattress, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. He even pushed back against him, moaning and desperate.

“I’ll give you what you want,” he promised. “Fill you up.”

A mumble of indistinguishable words and August was spreading his legs more. When Maddox pulled out and thrust back into him, he howled and slumped down, body quaking. Every thrust, every little bit of precum from the alpha had him crying. It was too much: too much pleasure, to the point that he almost couldn’t handle it. Gentle words and soft purrs from the alpha moving behind him helped calm him, along with the sharing of scents and little bites to his neck.

“Oh, gods,” he cried, “more, more, more—“ The more he got, the more he cried, and the more slick he let out. Maddox was pounding into him easily; sloppily. His large cock scraped against every inch of his insides, stimulating him again and again, until he came with a mute scream.

“Yes, yes sweetheart,” the alpha praised as he continued to fuck him. He reached under to grip the omega’s cock, stroking it. “You’re so tight, so wet. Perfect. Open up for me more, August.”

August, panting and drooling, slumped down as Maddox rode him until he came, and the explosion of alpha seed mixing with his slick had him coming again, hips shaking and jerking in surprise. He smothered his face in the mattress, crying, until a wash of euphoria overcame him and the wave passed.

He was vaguely aware of voices, hands on him, lips. When he opened his eyes next he was lying in his nest of blankets and someone was gently stroking his horns in order to wake him.

He grunted and rolled away.

“Nope,” Brasch laughed. “Hiss and bite me all you want, but you’re going to eat and drink something.”

He tried to burrow away from him, but Brasch gripped his arm and gently forced him to sit up. August then realized just how thirsty he was, and snatched the bottle of water away from the Rage demon.

After downing it, he wiped his mouth and blushed. “Sorry. Thank you.”

Brasch handed him one of the meat pies, warm and wrapped in a napkin. “Eat this.”

He did so, and when it was gone, accepted another one. He looked at the swollen bite mark on the alpha’s forearm. “I bit you?”

Brasch laughed. “You were very insistent on sleeping.”

“I thought it was funny,” Maddox said as he came in with another bottle of water, handing it to August before he dropped down onto the bed and laid back. 

August blushed. He looked between the two alphas as he ate. They were being incredibly attentive. The last person who he had tried to share his heat with, a beta harpy that he had known for years, had only wanted to fuck him whenever he got the chance. August had sometimes been too sensitive for it, and it had caused him a great amount of pain, but hadn’t objected even when it had hurt. But when he woke to find the other harpy had left him abruptly to “run an errand,” he had felt sickeningly vulnerable and betrayed, and had called his sister.

“You won’t leave me, right?” He asked quietly.

Brasch frowned. “We would never do that, sweetheart.”

“And if I don’t want to… if I don’t want to, you won’t, right?” He asked as he looked down at the crumpled napkin in his hands.

The pieces were all coming together, and Brasch exchanged a look with Maddox. “Never,” he promised as he sat next to him.

August nodded shakily and wiped his eyes. _Damn hormones._ He tried to compose himself, but it was close to impossible at this point. All he could do was turn to Brasch who hugged him. 

August drifted off, purring quietly and curled up in Brasch’s lap. Maddox went to do chores around the house; clean up and do the laundry, run a few errands, and left the Rage demon to watch over their omega.

Omegas in heat were extremely vulnerable. Everything about their heat made them attractive to other demons, especially alphas and unfortunately, predators. In the wrong hands August could be raped, even to the point of death, or just taken advantage of which would affect him later on.

He had trusted someone who had taken advantage of his heat, and Brasch wished he could rip their head off.

Brasch kept himself occupied by reading on his phone, replying to emails from possible hirers, and doing a bit more reading on harpies one heat. However almost everything he read did not apply to someone as human as August.

The omega stirred a couple of times. He would whine, so Brasch would scent him or massage him. A couple of times he would whimper in pain and Brasch would knead his lower back and ass, trying to keep his body from becoming too tense and cramping as a result. Maddox’s early solution with his tail had been genius, but Brasch didn’t feel comfortable putting his fingers anywhere without August’s consent.

That didn’t stop him from looking up the effects of keeping an omega filled between waves, with either fingers or even better, an alpha’s cock. The seed from an alpha was also very comforting and acted as a balm, and a sedative, keeping them omega content and out of pain.

He hummed. These were things to discuss later.

...

August drifted in and out for a few hours, until he woke again to another wave on the approach. A wave of pain and nausea, but a lot more heat. He especially just felt _hot_, and drawn to Brasch like a magnet.

He’d been sleeping in his lap, so it wasn’t so hard to straddle him. Brasch was already awake, and watched him with eyes that pooled black with interest.

August kissed at his neck and chin. Then hands he was very familiar with started to squeeze his ass before sliding in. He moaned, spreading his legs wider, as the demon stroked him open, encouraging his body to relax and for his slick to form.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Brasch praised as he worked gently to loosen him up. “Open for me. You’re so tight, so wet. Do you want me inside you?”

“Yes!” he moaned. He was panting heavily now, his heart thrumming in his chest and in his ears. He growled when he thought Brasch was taking too long to open him; he was already hazy with heat and not thinking of his own body. 

“A little more, beautiful,” the Rage demon promised as he mouthed over the scent glands on August’s neck. “I want you take all of me, swallow me whole.”

He whined, licking at the alpha’s neck, while grinding on his fingers. When Brasch felt he was stretched enough he maneuvered August’s hips back and—

“Aaah—!“ August cried out as the alpha finally filled him. There was no chance to sit and savour the feeling, as Brasch, with a tight grip on his waist, started to move him up and down immediately. 

August’s head rolled back as he moaned and cried, his hands grasping the demon’s wide shoulders in support as he was fucked up and down. He let the alpha move him as he pleased, fucking him fast or slow, it made no difference to the omega, because he trusted the alpha to give him exactly what he needed. 

Brasch grunted, brow sweaty and flesh flushing red as he fucked the smaller demon. August was wet and pliable, his little claws sunk deep in the demon’s shoulders for support while the rest of him was for Brasch to control. He easily moved him up and down on his cock, watching as the omega’s ass easily swallowed every inch of him.

“Gods,” he groaned. “You’re perfect, sweetheart. You’re so good and wet for me.”

“For you—“ August moaned.

“So good for me, for us,” he rumbled. “Your alphas will take good care of you. Fuck you hard and good. Breed you well.”

“My alphas,” he sobbed. “Gods, I love my alphas.”

Brasch barely caught the second sentence, and his thrusts faltered for a moment. _He’s just delirious._

But in his hazy, sex-crazed, and between cries, August started to babble. “Brasch! Please—more—I love you—“

Brasch’s grip tightened and he stared at the babbling omega. Slowly he tilted them back, so August was on his back and Brasch was easily thrusting into him, making the bed shake.

“Please—please—“ he continued to moan. “Fill me—make me yours—I love you. _My alphas_.”

Heart tight, Brasch shut the omega up with a kiss. He grabbed his dick and jerked it, drawing August to orgasm and making him scream. A gush of slick made Brasch snarl and he plunged easily into the omega until he came, and filled him while continuing to kiss him, however he could still catch words between kisses.

_I love you._

_I want to be yours._

_I want both your bites._

He stared down at the drunken omega, whose dark eyes met his before closing. Brasch frowned thoughtfully, as he turned his attention to Maddox who was standing in the doorway.

…

“I heard it, all of it,” Maddox said.

They were in the kitchen, each having a drink and eating olives, and figs with honey. Brasch only frowned.

“It’s just heat-talk,” Maddox said. “No different than when you’re drunk.”

Brasch shook his head. “Drunk-talk usually ends up being more truthful than not,” he said. “But you’re right. He probably won’t remember saying it.”

“Is it that bad?” Maddox asked. “We already declared him to be ours. He feels the same! It’s good, right?”

Brasch refilled his mug with more mead. “It’s not that it’s bad. It is good. I feel almost as strongly for him as I do you. He is precious to me. However, he’s still young, and has not told his family about either of us.”

“So?”

“He is very close to his family,” Brasch explained. “I would never want to put any kind of wedge between them. If he had to choose between them or us, I would encourage him to choose them. That is harder to do, however, when a word like ‘love’ and permanent claim-bites are involved.”

Maddox sulked somewhat and his tail uncurled. “When you put it like that,” he grunted as he threw back the rest of his drink. 

“Let’s not dwell on it,” Brasch encouraged. “August is sweet, I’m sure he tells all he’s close to that he loves them.”

“One thing has been bothering me,” Maddox said as he reached for another fig. 

“The one who hurt him?”

He growled. “Yes.”

“Whoever it was surely suffered the wrath of his alpha-centric family,” Brasch assured him with a grin. “His mother is Helena the Blade.”

Maddox choked on his drink. “You’re _fucking_ with me.”

“Nope,” he said. “Sweet, sweet August was birthed from the womb of the she-harpy who lead a battalion into the Seventh Circle and took the head of the Ghost Queen. She still carries the scythe.”

“No wonder he spent his heats at home. You can’t be any safer,” he said with awe.

Brasch stood to clean his plate. He turned to speak again when he heard soft footsteps and then August joined them in the kitchen. He had pulled on someone’s sweatshirt and was yawning as he walked.

“Sweetheart,” Maddox greeted as he turned to the omega. 

“I needed to stretch my legs,” August said as he walked over to the large, purple demon and plucked a fig off his plate. He liked being in his nest, but he didn’t want to be there for the entire week. “And I wanted to make some tea.”

Brasch watched the way August moved around the kitchen. “Your back?” He asked.

“Nausea mostly,” he said as he picked up the kettle off the stove, happy to see it already had water in it. He selected a mug and added a tea bag before filling it. The smell of peppermint momentarily covered up the heavy scent of his heat, and he held it under his nose before taking a sip.

Brasch cleared his throat. “I’ve been trying to find ways to help you with that.”

“Other than a fuck?” He said with a laugh. He walked over to Maddox and sat in his lap. The alpha’s strong arms circled him and he leaned back, warm and covered with his heavy scent. It told him the same thing that Brasch’s did: I’ll protect you, keep you safe, mate you.

The Rage demon chuckled. “It’s very similar,” he said. “But more related to what Maddox did earlier with his tail.”

August couldn’t help but turn bright red. “Oh.” After another sip of his tea he added, “So… what was it?”

“While mating absolutely helps, having something like our fingers, Maddox’s tail, or even our cocks resting in you would also help keep your body from tensing and closing up between waves, and keep your glands stimulated,” he said.

August was quiet for a moment. He set his mug down and nodded slowly. “What you’re saying makes sense… that did help me a lot, and it made mating easier later, too. I wasn’t so sensitive or sore. Nothing hurt.”

“We can try it later, if you’re interested,” Brasch offered.

His cheeks were still hot and he nodded. He shifted somewhat, feeling Maddox’s hard cock in his pants pressing against his bare ass. “Sure,” he said.

He stayed in Maddox’s lap as he drank his tea and the two demons talked about the jobs they were going to take in a couple weeks. Brasch had an offer to attend another gladiator match, and someone wanted Maddox to help them with a troll problem.

Maddox’s tail had come to rest wrapped around August’s ankle, and the demon’s large hands were comfortingly rubbing his thighs. It wasn’t long after his stomachache had settled that the touch of the demon’s hands made him feel much more than comforted.

_Didn’t I just get fucked?_ He thought with a frown as his legs quivered. _My waves are never this close together… It must be them._ It wasn’t enough to have one horny, hot alpha pampering him, but two was more than his hormones could handle. Their heavy scent never left his nose and constantly made him want to mate.

He whined quietly and shifted a bit. Maddox’s hands slid between his thighs, rubbing gently. He spread his legs wider and gasped as heat rushed through him and Maddox started to stroke between his legs. The demon’s large hands slid over his cock, then further down to his entrance, where it swirled around. 

Maddox groaned. “So hot and tight,” he said. “Look at him, Brasch.”

Brasch rumbled an interested growl. He went and kneeled in front of the pair as Maddox slid his chair back away from the island. The Inferno demon slid his hands under August’s thighs and lifted him just enough to expose him. The heavy scent of his slick filled the kitchen and both alphas growled. Brasch’s eyes were gleaming bright red.

August was breathing heavily now and pressing back against Maddox’s chest. He watched as Brasch licked his lips before leaning in between his legs. 

The first stroke of his tongue against his entrance had him nearly shouting in surprise. Maddox mouthed at his neck, sucking over the scent gland, and rumbled a growl that August could feel against his back. Brasch licked and sucked, his tongue sliding over his rim before lapping at the slick starting to develop there.

“Gods!” August cursed as he grabbed the demon’s horns. Brasch growled and groaned, licking eagerly between his legs, licking up everything his body gave him. The demon seemed insatiable, his tongue and lips working without mercy.

August was a whimpering mess. Maddox was leaving bruises on his neck and had sucked until his scent glands ached. Then the demon’s hand had gone up his shirt to pinch and tease his nipples, making August sob louder.

“Please—please—“ he begged. His cock was hard and aching, and his hole begging to be filled. “Take me—please fuck me—!“

Brasch reached under August to jerk down Maddox’s pants and free his cock. The Inferno demon groaned, lifting the omega back against him just enough to penetrate him. August was wet and hot and took him perfectly. He let out a loud roar of pleasure. “My sweet August!”

Brasch watched as his mate slowly fucked the omega. He had been ready to lean forward and take August’s cock in his mouth, but the omega was suddenly pulling him up by his horns.

He leaned up to kiss the omega, who was whining and continued pulling him closer. When August wrapped a leg around him, which pressed his cock against the omega’s already full ass, he growled and closed his eyes to try to anchor himself.

But August was insistent, pulling at the alpha demon, whimpering his name, nipping at his chin and neck, until he flat out begged him. “Brasch--I want you--”

Brasch, trembling somewhat, positioned himself between the omega’s open legs. Maddox stopped thrusting and smiled at the other alpha over August’s shoulder.

“He’s ours,” the Inferno demon growled roughly. “He’s _ours_.”

He nodded and leaned over to kiss his mate before he gently nudged his cock next to the other demon’s. August let out a shriek, but he didn’t shove him away or try to get away, he only lay back, completely submissive to them.

Brasch growled as the omega’s body miraculously took both alphas’ large, hardened cocks. They took a moment to breathe, and pamper August with kisses, before moving. The omega was gasping for breath, his face was flushed red and his eyes were glassy. He was whimpering both their names, but was completely passive with two alpha’s about to fuck him.

It started off incredibly slow because it had to be in order to not injured the omega. For every thrust they were gifted with more slick, and August’s sweet, desperate cries. He wasn’t speaking anymore, only moaning and crying, and encouraging them to mate him, to fuck him together, to keep him.

“Fuck!” Maddox howled as he curled his fingers into August’s thighs and gave a couple rough thrusts as he came. He very nearly bit the omega on the neck, however Brasch saw it and lunged to kiss the other alpha. As he did he also came, hips shaking and shuddering, as August cried between them.

“Brasch—?“ Maddox grunted.

“Talk about it later,” he said as he reached down to kiss their omega. Maddox’s hand grasp August’s cock, gently stroking it, as Brasch kissed him. They brought him to orgasm, and then gently helped him down from the high after pulling out of him. They kissed him, soothed his sobs, stroked his shaking body. August was like puddy in their hands, completely lost in drunken euphoria. So they cleaned him and laid with him in his nest.

Maddox frowned and sighed as he looked at the sleeping harpy halfbreed.

“He’s ours,” he said again.

Brasch was nearly asleep from where he lay behind August, spooned up behind him. “Later,” he said again.

Maddox pouted, but got into bed behind Brasch, wrapping his arms and tail around the other demon. _That’s fine for right now,_ he thought as he kissed his mate’s neck and shoulders. Because he wasn’t going to just let it go. August was meant to be with them.

It had to be Fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to only be three chapters, but that isn't going to happen lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and your amazing support! xoxo

They may have overdone it. August had woken up to his backside throbbing and his scent glands tender to the touch. Brasch wasn’t home at the time, but Maddox was quick to bring him a tea for the pain and ice packs for his neck and thighs.

“I’m okay,” August laughed as the large demon once again profusely apologized. 

Maddox was kneeling next to the bed, his chin on the mattress and his tail whipping around behind him anxiously. “You’re hurt, again, because of us,” he argued.

August laughed quietly. He was lying comfortably in his nest and had finished the tea and the ice packs felt wonderful. “Stop that. I wanted you both. I seem to remember begging quite a bit,” he said with a heavy blush. He patted the bed. “Lie with me.”

“No.”

“Oh—“ he growled irritably, “come here.”

Unable to resist, he finally did lie down, but tried to keep his distance. Which of course did not work when August simply moved over to him. Once he was comfortable, August asked, “Why do you work as a mercenary?”

The Inferno demon looked down at him. August certainly did seem to be okay, it didn’t make him feel any less guilty about the bruises on his body and his tender ass. He gently stroked his hand up and down August’s bareback.

“It’s one of the few things I’m good at,” he explained. “I didn’t have much schooling as a child, Infernos rarely do. And for decades everyone expected me to be a killer, so I thought, well, why the fuck not?”

August hummed. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” he said. “And I only take jobs I want to do. I’ll not hunt down innocents or children.”

He smiled. “But Brasch became a healer?”

“He always had a knack for it, even when we were children,” he said quietly as he rubbed his tail over August’s hip. “Always trying to save little injured birds and anyone who was in pain. It caused him so much heartache when we were young.”

“Why?” He asked as he reached back to the demon’s tail, letting it curl around his hand.

“No one expects a Rage demon to want to help others,” he explained. “His parents didn’t believe in him, his clan. No one thought that a demon from such a violent clan could ever be a healer.”

“But you believed in him.”

“I did,” Maddox said as he rested his head back and looked at the ceiling. “I always knew he could do anything he wanted, and I swore I would be with him for as long as he wanted me around.”

August’s laugh was warm and soft. “And he always wanted you around.”

“Unfortunately for him,” Maddox said. “Infernos are not well tolerated.”

“Well, that’s their problem,” August said as he rolled over, stretched across the demon, and kissed his chin. “They don’t know what they’re missing out on. Fuck all of them.”

Maddox’s heart gave a hard thump and he blushed. “August…”

August smiled before he slid off the demon to carefully stand. Maddox was at his side, ready to help him, but August kindly refused.

“I’m getting a little cabin fever,” he admitted. “Could we go outside for a few minutes?”

Maddox checked the weather. It was late in the day, and the cold was setting in, but it was otherwise clear and dark outside. They had no neighbors, the villa was in an empty valley overlooking a large black lake. “For a few minutes,” he finally agreed.

August quickly changed into warmer clothing and together they went outside.

The wind was howling but was blocked by rows of trees acting as a windbreak. He tilted his head up to the dark purple sky and exhaled.

“I don’t know if I could stay in such a place all day, everyday,” he said as they started to walk, following a trail Maddox was familiar with. It lead them away from the house and into the trees, all as dark and bleak as the rest of the world. No birds sang and no animals lurked around them. “I like sunbathing too much.”

“The house is home,” Maddox said, “but we admittedly spend a lot of time away, in warmer places. Unfortunately we trade cold and harsh weather for even colder and harsher people, but you can’t have everything you want.”

“Why not come to Ironwood more? Use your glamour and mingle amongst humans and Otherkin who don’t know you?”

“Brasch tolerates Ironwood,” he said. The house was out of sight now and the only sound, other than the wind, was their footsteps and voices. Still, they kept their voices low, even though there were no ears to spy. “I find the human rat-race a bit too alien for my taste. Plus, all the bars there suck.”

August hummed. “I dunno. I’ve had some really good spiked nectar.”

Ha made a disgusted sound. 

August laughed, his voice echoing around them. “You drink mead! It’s literally honey.”

“It’s not the same.”

August laughed again as he stopped. He looked around before finding a fallen tree to sit on. Maddox sat next to him, extending an arm over his shoulders for warmth.

He looked around and sighed. “All these trees are dead.”

Maddox looked up and nodded. All the trees were black or a sickening grey, and without leaves or pine needles or signs of any kind of life. “They’ve been frozen this way for thousands of years.”

August leaned against the large demon and hummed. They sat like that for a while before walking back to the house. August could feel another wave coming as soon as they were inside, and it made him cringe with sickness. He was absolutely not ready for sex yet. The cold had helped his soreness, but with the tension starting to tighten inside him, everything began to ache again. This scent glands burned and his stomach turned.

Maddox cocked his head. “August?” The omega was suddenly both flushed and pale, with sweat beading on his forehead. He smelled the increase in pheromones and the perfume that attracted him to the omega.

“Um,” he started as he stripped out of winter coat, boots and gloves. He also slipped out of his leggings, leaving him in one of Brasch’d hoodies. “I can spend this wave alone. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable because I really don’t want to fuck right now.”

Maddox shook his head before taking his hand. “We don’t have to do anything like that for me to help you,” he said. “I can hold you, scent you, so whatever you wish. But if you really want me gone, I will.”

No, he absolutely did not want the alpha gone. “Let’s try that,” he said as a wave of pain ripped through his back. It felt even worse, probably because of yesterday’s threesome. He whined and once they were in bed, crawled into the alpha’s lap.

Maddox held him tight, scenting him carefully and stroking his back.

He let out a shaky breath and tried to keep from whining too much, but failed pretty quick. He pressed his face against the alpha’s neck, taking deep breaths of his scent, but he was still aching and scent glands were very tender, and when Maddox scented him, he felt both pain and pleasure.

“Want to watch something?” Maddox asked, hoping to help August take his mind off the pain. He used his tail to grab the tablet off the nightstand.

“Sure,” August said as he got comfortable, pulling Maddox down into his nest so he could cuddle with him how he wanted. With the blankets and pillows arranged just right, they selected a movie to watch. And for the most part, it did help a lot. The movie had an intricate storyline, but horrible CGI, which gave them both something to laugh at. Maddox pampered him continuously, half-watching the movie but more watching August for signs of pain.

They were an hour into the science-fiction thriller when August let out a different kind of whine.

Maddox rumbled a worried growl. “Have you eaten today?”

“No, I forgot,” he said with a blush. The wave hadn’t passed yet, but he was feeling a bit loser, and had released some slick while he relaxed. Now that he didn’t feel totally miserable, he was feeling hungry.

The Inferno demon muttered something as he left the bed. He stomped to the kitchen and grabbed five meat pies and as they heated up, he opened a large bottle of water and added some protein enrichment and shook it. 

August walked into the kitchen and shook his head. “I can make my own food,” he said as he went to make sure the pies weren’t burning. “I’m not helpless when I’m in heat.”

“I know that,” Maddox said, “but you are very sore and bruised. So I should serve you. Go sit down.”

August stubbornly refused, and instead leaned on the kitchen counter. He accepted the water and took a long drink before making a face. “Gods, you’d think when labeled ‘flavorless’ it actually meant flavorless.” 

Maddox’s tail snapped. “Drink it anyway.”

“Yes, alpha,” he teased, and he didn’t miss the demon blush. He smiled, but it faltered as the ache in his back started to increase. He excused himself to the bathroom to clean up, and was just getting comfortable back in bed when the demon joined him, carrying a plateful of food and more water. 

August thanked him and started to eat. Maddox joined him and picked up the tablet and continued the movie. 

They remained like that until Brasch returned home. They were halfway through the sequel to the first movie but had to stop it when August had to rush to the bathroom to throw up, and then had curled up against the other demon for comfort. When Brasch walked in and saw the state the omega was in, he frowned worriedly. “Maddox?”

The other alpha let out a sigh of relief. “Finally,” he said quietly. “Come help me.”

Brasch joined them on the bed. He cupped August’s face, tilting his head up. The omega was hot with heat-fever and his body trembling. He could tell by the way he sat and the tightness of his muscles that he was in pain, which he was trying to suppress. “Sweetheart?”

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Don’t worry so much about me.”

“How much does it hurt?” He asked as he gently slid his hand under the omega to touch his entrance. It was warm and wet here, but much too tight.

“A lot—“ he yelped when Brasch touched him. “But it’s nothing I haven't felt before.”

Brasch shook his head. The tattoos on his arms started to softly glow and he touched his fingers to each of the omega’s scent glands and any remaining bruising. There was very little he could do for his pain, as he wasn’t injured or ill. He could, however, offer another alternative.

He pet his hand through August’s sweaty hair. “Do you want to try what we discussed yesterday?”

“Are you sure he isn’t too sore for that?” Maddox asked worriedly.

August shook his head. “Doesn’t hurt as much now,” he said. “Take it slow. We can try anything at this point.” Anything to help with his cramping as his internal glands attempted to make slick. It didn’t help that he absolutely was not in the mood to mate, which only made everything even more tense.

“Come here sweetheart,” Brasch said after undressing and getting back into bed. He laid against August’s back and started to gently finger him. August let out a loud whine.

“Open up for me,” he whispered in the halfbreeds’s pointed ear. “That’s it, just relax.”

August pressed his nose into Maddox’s neck, for the other alpha had laid down on his other side. He tried to relax, and gasped when he felt the first trickle of slick. Brasch was talented with his fingers, working them in and out, opening him up, all the while both alphas praised him.

“Okay,” Brasch said with a deep breath. “Ready?”

He nodded shakily. “Yeah.”

Brasch spread him and slowly started to push in his cock. Being around an omega in heat meant he was always hard, which made this a lot easier. He felt August stiffen, then moan as his body submitted and let the alpha sink all the way into him.

Then, no one moved. August had curled his claws into Maddox’s chest and was breathing heavily. But slowly, as his body closed around the cock resting inside him, he started to relax.

Then he sighed and purred. 

Brasch could feel waves of slick against his cock, which in return gifted the omega with precum. Together it loosened August up and slowly, the pain ebbed away and he finally felt full and happy.

“How’s that feel?” Brasch asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Nice,” he sighed. “Very nice. Warm. Full.”

Maddox wrinkled his nose and looked at the other alpha. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I guess, for once you weren’t thinking with your dick.”

August laughed loudly, pressing his face against the Inferno’s chest. Hands combed through his hand and over his body as the two alphas scented him. They laid that way for nearly an hour, before Maddox kissed the apex of August’s neck and shoulder, catching his attention. When he met the demon’s eyes, he reached up to touch his face.

“If you would have bitten me yesterday, I wouldn’t have been mad,” he said.

Brasch flinched and Maddox frowned. “How did you—“

“I saw it in Brasch’s eyes,” he explained. “I’m not mad you stopped him, either. But I wouldn’t have been angry. I meant it when I said I loved you.”

“You remember that?” Brasch asked quietly.

“Of course,” he laughed. “I might have been slightly delirious but I do remember what’s going on. I said I loved you both, and I meant it. You don’t have to say it back, I know you two are committed to each other, but I had to get it off my chest. In the middle of sex seemed like a good time to do it.”

“Fuck,” Brasch sighed as he nuzzled the back of the omega’s neck. “August, it’s not that we don’t—“

“I do,” Maddox interrupted. “I love you.”

_Idiot! Always wearing his heart on his sleeve._ Brasch continued, “I don’t want to make you feel you have to commit to anything while you’re in heat. I don’t want you to feel trapped by us, like we’re trying to take advantage of you.”

August hummed before he moved, sitting up and letting the demon’s cock slip from his body. Slick and precum dirtied the bed and both demons stared at him.

“You aren’t,” he said as he leaned over Brasch. “But we can postpone this conversation until I’m done, if it makes you more comfortable.”

The Rage demon swallowed hard. “Okay.” He looked at the omega, again flushed and beading with sweat, but his cock was hard and his dark eyes bright with interest. “What should we do until then?”

“I was thinking fuck me,” he said with a grin.

Maddox groaned and moved behind him. He started to kiss at August’s shoulders after pulling off his sweatshirt. August leaned back against him, whining loudly, as large hands grasp his hips. August let the demon move him so he was straddling Brasch, and then Maddox grabbed the other demon’s ass.

Branch’s eyes growled bright red with excitement. Between kisses and soft moans, August sat down on the Rage demon’s cock and Maddox opened Brasch up and then slid into his mate. He sank his claws into his mate’s hips to secure himself and keep Brasch just where he liked him.

“Take is as fast or slow as you want,” Brasch told August between gasps. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“You’re blushing,” August said as he cupped the demon’s face.

Brasch rumbled a purr. How could he not be blushing? He had a sweet, wet omega sitting on his cock, and he was also filled with his lover’s dick. It was as close to a dream-come-true as he could ask for. “More fucking, less talking.”

August didn’t need anymore incentive. He pressed his knees on the bed and started to ride the demon, aided by the already heavy amounts of slick he had been making when they were spooning. Behind him Maddox grunted and growled, fucking his mate at a pace that the smaller omega would never be able to handle. But feeling the demon against his back, listening to his guttural and possessive snarls, was so fucking hot that August felt himself growing more and more aroused. 

Brasch gripped the omega’s waist, aiding him with every thrust while his own body shook under the thrusts from his mate. “Fuck, Maddox!” He groaned as the other demon pistoned into him, hard and fast and unforgiving. 

Maddox looked at his mate over August’s shoulder. He grinned. “I know how you like it, my love,” he said. “You want me to fuck your ass raw.”

“Fuck!” He gasped. He felt wetness in his belly and realized that August had came, but he was still riding him. The omega’s eyes were glazed over and he was crying and moaning, but his voice was growing hoarse.

Brasch closed his hand over August’s dick and stroked it, making him sob louder. 

“Gods—“ August cried as his ass squeezed the heavy cock inside of him. “Please, my alphas! I need you—“

“Almost there sweetheart,” Brasch promised as he pounded his hips up, and in turn, helped Maddox fuck him deeper and harder. 

August came again, with both their names being sung from his lips like a prayer, and slumped onto Brasch’s chest as the alpha continued to fuck him. He whined and cried, face tucked into his neck where his scent was strongest, as his body shook with every thrust.

The Inferno demon’s roar filled the bedroom as he came, pumping into his mate, and throwing Brasch into orgasm as well. August moaned and cried as he was filled, and his body went limp and submissive. 

“You breed him so well, love,” Maddox praised between heavy breaths as he leaned back just so he could see the cum leaking from August’s ass. He patted it. “So beautiful.”

Brasch was breathing too heavily to answer. He was sure he was going to be limping later, but that’s his he liked it. He was full and hot inside, and there were claw marks down each of his hips. He gently pulled August closer so the omega could cuddle with him. 

He felt Maddox leave the bed, but he must have drifted off because when he next opened his eyes it was to the Inferno demon’s snores.

August was also awake and sitting up in bed. He had pulled on another shirt (a t-shirt this time) and was eating cinnamon-sugar almonds out of a bag.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said quietly.

August smiled down at him. “Hi.”

When offered an almond, he opened his mouth. He hummed as he ate what August fed to him. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel really good,” he said with a blush. “Very well fucked.”

“You don’t hurt?” 

“Nope,” he said as his cheeks colored darker. 

Brasch smiled. “Good.”

“What about you?” He teased.

“Oh, that’s just how I like it,” he purred.

August covered his mouth as he laughed. He looked at the two demons thoughtfully. “Yet you’re so gentle with me.”

“That’s how we like it,” Brasch said with a smile. “We want to enjoy you, and we want you to enjoy us.”

“Oh, I do,” he murmured. “I appreciate that you understand I have my limitations and that you don’t try to force me into pushing myself too hard. That you’re both always so gentle and considerate and giving towards me.”

Brasch swallowed hard. “You’re our omega,” he said quietly. “We want you to be happy.”

August leaned down to kiss him, and it tasted like cinnamon and sugar. He then made himself comfortable between the two demons. Brasch fell back to sleep quickly, but August wasn’t feeling so tired. He instead lay quietly, with both alphas hugging him, their warm breaths on his skin and listening to their soft purrs. 

…

Maddox, tail wagged in annoyance as he followed the soft beeping sound to the bathroom. There he pinpointed it to August’s overnight bag, which had been left on the counter after his last bath. Knowing he shouldn’t go through the omega’s belongings without permission, he did so anyway, and pulled out the culprit: his cellphone.

And saw that August had five missed calls.

All from his mother.

The seven-foot Inferno demon felt a cold wash of dread as he pictured the alpha harpy in his mind. Then, tail still twitching, he went to find his mate.

“Why do you look so pale?” Brasch asked from where he knelt and adding wood to the fireplace in the kitchen.

“Can’t harpy mothers trace to their children’s locations, even if they have never been there?” He asked.

“Yes,” Brasch said slowly as he stood up. He eyed his mate skeptically. “Why do you ask?”

He held up the phone. “We’ve got to wake him.”

August was on what was probably the last day of his heat. Gradually his waves were further and further apart, and he’d been able to leave his nest more often to do things like exercise and cook without having to seek out back rubs or a cock. But they had just had another threesome and the exhausted omega had passed straight out, purring and burrowed under blankets.

Brasch rubbed one horn. He really didn’t want to wake the halfbreed, but he also absolutely positively did not want an angry harpy mother just appearing in the living room in search of her offspring. This was the first heat in years that August had spent away from his family so it stood to reason his mother was trying to contact him.

“Okay,” he finally agreed. They went to the bedroom together and sat down on the bed. Brasch nudged August gently before leaning over to kiss his ear. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

As expected he was greeted with a sleepy hiss and snap of sharp fangs. He smiled, finding August especially adorable when cranky. 

“Your mother had been trying to call you,” Maddox said.

August’s dark eyes snapped open and he sat up in surprise and completely awake. “Shit! I promised to keep her updated and I fucking forgot!” He took his phone from the Inferno when offered it, before jumping out of bed.

Which hurt, admittedly, and he rubbed his sore backside before calling her back.

Maddox and Brasch let out a sigh of relief as August left the room to talk. “Well, crisis averted,” Maddox said.

“For now,” Brasch said. “If you’re serious on courting him, we’ll have to meet her sooner or later.”

“Are you not serious?” Maddox asked worriedly.

“Of course I am,” Brasch said with a little sigh. “I just want to make the right decision for all of us. I love him, too, even if I haven’t told him.” _He begged for my bite last night and I refused._ He felt terrible, and a throbbing pain had developed in his chest and stomach. He knew what it was, his alpha instincts were ordering him to take the omega; mark and claim him. He just found that he couldn’t, not yet.

Maddox looked at his mate sympathetically. “You think too much, my love.”

“And you’re too rash,” he argued. He had to stop the Inferno from biting him again, even though it was quite obvious the demon had laid a claim on the omega. He’d watched the way his mate’s skin heated, to the point the bedsheets had burned, but August had remained unscathed.

Much like himself.

August walked back in then, dressed in sweatpants and looking relieved, albeit a bit pale. “Well, that was fun,” he said sarcastically as he dropped onto the bed and laid on his back.

“Was she upset?” Brasch asked.

“She was worried,” August corrected. “She just had to make sure I was safe, and eating enough, and hadn’t been sold to some black market slave ring. She was about to trace here so I called her back just in time.”

The demons exchanged looks. 

“However…” August said slowly, “she does want to meet you.”

Both started. “Now?” They asked together.

“Soon,” he said. “I thought I’d been hiding it, but she’s noticed that I’ve been away from my apartment a lot, and am always smelling like other demons, and have had visitors at work. I guess she’s right, you can’t hide shit from your mom.”

“So… when?” Brasch asked.

“Next weekend?” August asked. “You can meet my family. I haven’t been home in too many months anyway.”

“We’d love to,” Brasch said as he looked down at the omega. 

“You look terrified,” August laughed as he covered his mouth with his hands.

“I am not terrified. I’m… being respectful, to such a brilliant and brutal warrior.”

“You’re respecting her by being afraid of her?”

“Yes.”

August’s smile was bright. “She’s going to like you.”

Maddox cleared his throat. “Any advice you’d care to share?”

The halfbreed hummed. “Well, let’s see. Dad is human, as you know. He’s a farmer. My parents live about twenty miles from the Olympian Meadows, in a small house and on lots of land. My grandmother doesn’t live with them but she might as well. Grandfather died a long time ago. My eldest sister is often there with her stepchildren as they love to help my father farm.”

As he spoke his eyes were soft and there as a smile on his face, and Maddox suddenly understood the importance of the halflbreed’s family approving of them. August loved his family, and they loved him. Maddox would never be able to live with himself if they somehow caused tension between him and them.

“Your father is mortal?” Brasch asked.

August seemed to know where the conversation was going, and he smiled. “Yes. And no, I can’t tell you.”

He hummed and nodded. “Fair enough.” Plenty of demon’s had their secrets, he didn’t expect August to share his family’s.

“How did they meet?” Maddox asked.

August made himself comfortable first, lying with his head on Brasch’s lap. “Mom accidentally traced to my dad’s farm on Earth after being wounded in a big battle. She passed out before she reached home and landed there.”

“Let me guess,” Maddox said as he stretched out, “your father found her injured, took her back home, tended to her injuries and they fell in love.”

August’s laugh was a soft snort. “Not even close. She woke up and smelled blood, and found that he had been mauled by a giant boar. She was going to end his pain and eat him, but he, in his obvious delirium, called her an angel. She was so mad that she hauled him back to his house, her plan to keep him alive long enough that she could lecture him on how stupid he was.”

Maddox was laughing loudly. “And then?”

“He stubbornly refused to stop calling her that, even under the threat of death, and well,” he shrugged, “the rest of the story is something I never wanted to know about my parents. He still calls her angel, and she now only pretends to be mad.”

“Your father is a brave man,” Brasch said.

“He’d a kind-hearted idiot, according to mom,” August said with a smile. “I’d advise you to not call her angel. I really like you both, I would hate for you to die.”

Brasch combed his hand through August’s soft hair. “Any other advice?”

“Not really. Just be respectful. You’re just meeting them, so it’s not like anything dramatic should happen,” he said.

The two alphas exchanged looks. “What if… we decided to tell your mother than we’re going to court you.”

August sat up slowly. “You’re being serious?” Maddox had been very forthcoming with his feelings. He told August he loved him, and had tried to mark his neck more than once. Brasch on the other hand, was more reserved, always thinking, and honestly, August thought maybe the Rage demon didn’t actually want him. That maybe he was jealous that his mate was fawning over another demon. Brasch had never said or done anything that would give August the impression that he was jealous or didn’t want him around, in fact the large demon seemed to love holding him more than anything. There wasn’t a morning he didn’t wake with the demon spooned up behind him, his heavy purrs vibrating against his back. And when they mated, Brasch was always careful with him, and always there ready to heal anything he thought might be bringing the omega pain.

He swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. Brasch straightened up. “I know I said we could discuss this when your heat was done… I thought you were close enough. Did I upset you? I’m sorry—“

August made a _hmrph_ sound and threw himself at the demon, hugging him tight and pressing his face into his neck. “No, I’m not upset,” he hiccuped between soft gasps. “I’m just happy. I thought you didn’t want me—“

“Sweetheart—“ Brasch started, while being completely startled. “How could I not… Gods, why wouldn’t I love you back?”

Maddox rested his hand on August’s back and gently pet him. “Brasch just isn’t as forward with his feelings,” he explained. “Same thing happened with me.”

Brasch heard the omega laugh against his neck. It was true, he had held out for far too long before admitting his feelings to the Inferno demon, and he didn’t want to wait hundreds of years to do the same with August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the reason so many of my big demons are head-hunters/mercenaries, is because (other than I'm a fucking lazy writer and my creativity lags) in the Otherworld most everyone is immortal, and in order to keep populations down, there are constant wars for power or land, and a lot of demons get paid to kill other demons. 
> 
> I know the original plan for this story was just porn-with-feelings, but now it's turning in meet-the-family and I hope it doesn't ruin the story. I don't think it will. I thought about writing it as different story, but I didn't want to start another short story with these three. Especially since I really need to finish Rax and Jake's story! >.<


	4. Chapter 4

August pulled on clean clothes after drying off from his shower. His heat had broken early last night and now, for the first time in a week, he didn’t smell like heavy omega musk and he didn’t feel any aches or pains of any kind. Now started the long process of going home and catching up on his life, his job, and his studies. He had a headache just thinking about it, and would have rather burrowed under the blankets with one, or both, of his demon lovers and forget the outside world. But life didn’t work that way, and he had far too many responsibilities.

And he also needed to mentally prepare himself for next weekend.

He reached back to touch his neck, still unmarked. In the throes of passion last night he had felt either alpha bite his neck, but not hard enough to break the skin and mark him. He wanted to be disappointed, but he knew that neither demon would be doing anything until they survived meeting his mother.

With a deep breath August finished packing his bags and then left the bathroom. August found Brasch waiting for him in the kitchen, drinking and filling out a work planner. He had polished his horns and they gleamed almost like opals in the bright lights of the kitchen. When the alpha looked up, he smiled. 

“Ready?” The Rage demon asked.

“Yeah,” he said with a somewhat sad smile. He loved being here, the villa was a dream house, except it was in the middle of the dead, cold, horrible hellplane. He missed sunshine, the city noise, and all his houseplants. "You're going to have to get a key made for me," he said. He had his own mirror at home for traveling, but without the right key or spell, he couldn't use it to travel to the demon's home. In order to do so he would have to add a special key to his collection, or have a mirror that would just take him to and from The Vale. There was a third option, a key that would open doorways in mid-air, but August's magic wasn't as strong as he would like and traveling that was was strictly reserved to going back home.

"I'm already working on it," the big demon promised as he stood and offered his hand. 

Brasch traced them back to August's apartment in the blink of an eye. “Happy to be home?” he asked as he looked around.

The harpy halfbreed’s apartment was small, as were most in the supernatural city, and very bright and clean. The walls were a soft off-white, the wood floors polished and rich, and all his furniture was well-used but still comfortable and in good condition with no stains or rips in the fabric. There were, of course, dozens of houseplants; along the window seals and on tables and there was a large potted tree near the largest window in the living room. The apartment smelled like life and potting soil, but also soft like August; his sweet fragrance was above all the rest.

“Happy to look out the window,” he said with a grin as he stepped into the sunlight. He opened a window, letting in a warm breeze and the city noise. He checked one of the potted plants hanging near the window. It looked like his cousin remembered to come and take care of them this time.

Keeping his head bowed, so his horns didn’t damage the ceiling, Brasch said, “If you accept our courtship, we won’t make you give up this place.”

“I wouldn’t have anyway,” August said with a defiant grin.

Brasch chuckled. “The view is nice.”

“It’s much different from The Vale, especially the wild area that you live in,” He said. 

Brasch shrugged and sat down on the couch. “The hostility of The Vale is what makes it appealing for us. No one harasses us, no one dares to approach the house. It’s just… it’s quiet there. Safe.” He looked at the omega. “And now with you, keeping a safe home is what’s most important.”

It was flattering, and August knew better than to argue that he wasn’t helpless. Both alphas knew he wasn’t, they knew he could defend himself and fight, but their instinct ordered them to keep him safe, and there was no way to argue with them. Alpha instinct was unmovable. 

“Do you dislike it there?” Brasch asked, frowning with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

August smiled softly. "Silly demon," he said as he stood between his open legs and cupped his face. He leaned in to kiss the Rage demon. "It's my second favorite place to be."

Brasch's laugh was warm. "Second, huh?"

"You'll see my favorite place this weekend," he said.

Brasch nodded. He wouldn't expect anything less from the omega. He took a deep breath. "I'm looking forward to it."

…

The week flew by. August balanced his time between studying at the local witch’s college, working in his aunt’s shop, and spending time with either demon, who were also busy most of the week with their own jobs. The good thing was that everyone was so busy that there wasn’t a lot of time to miss each other (other than at night when August went to bed alone in his apartment,) however on the flip-side, it was now the weekend and both alphas were feeling the pressure.

August gave them reassuring smiles as he used a magic key to open a doorway out of thin air that would take him home. The trio stepped through, and were standing at the end of a long dirt driveway, the path carved from the wheels of a wagon and hooves of large horses. 

The Olympian Meadows were mostly just that, gentle rolling hills of pasture lands as far as one could see, with a tree clusters here and there, with Mount Olympus looming in the distance high into the clouds. However home was hidden by tall trees planted centuries ago as both wind-break and as a wall to hide the farm from outside eyes. Not many others dared to call the meadows home, but August's mother had done a great favor for a goddess once and was gifted the land for all eternity.

There was a lot to say as they walked down the road to the house. There were fences on either side, one for grazing cattle and sheep, the other side for crops still fresh and green as it was spring here. Wildflowers followed the road and were in bloom, with butterflies and bees dancing from flower to flower. Sunflowers grew in clusters around gates and curious birds watched them from berry bushes and cornstalks.

Maddox cocked his head as they walked up to the house. It was a quaint, very classic cottage with stone walls, two chimneys, lots of windows and a lavender wreath hanging on the door. There was a garden out front with many plants just starting to grow and many trellis covered in flowering vines. Ivy covered much of the stone walls of the house and windchimes sang from where they were hung in a willow tree.

“It's not what I expected,” Brasch said, keeping his voice quiet as to not draw any attention to himself.

August, however, laughed loudly. “Were you expecting a fortress and lots of fire?”

“Not quite… that. It’s just so…”

“Peaceful,” Maddox finished.

August hummed. He turned and knocked once before pushing the door open. The heavy scent of his family greeted him like a warm hug, along with the mouthwatering smell of baked bread and coffee. 

“Mom?” He called out.

The two demons ducked through the door, but found the ceilings to be quite tall. _Probably for wings,_ Brasch thought as he stood straight. 

The inside it was comfortable and homey, everything well used and there were lots of plants and family heirlooms spread around, making it looks not too cluttered by well-lived in. There were also weapons on the walls, trophy skulls with feathers dangling from them, and a large fireplace in the corner of the kitchen. On the kitchen counter was a coffee maker and a large vase filled with fresh wildflowers. 

"I'll go see if I can find her," August said, "just wait here for a minute, okay?"

August left the demons and easily followed the alpha harpy's scent. He walked through the house and out the back door, and found his mother waiting for him. The alpha female was standing among dozens of colorful flowers, her black wings were open to soak in the sun, which glinted off the gold that covered her horns and the gold cuffs on her wrists. She was darker skinned than himself, made even more so by so much time in the sun, and her hair was long and braided, and also adorned with gold beads. 

“Mom,” he said with excitement. “Did you hear me?”

“I heard you,” she said as she flapped her wings once, which took her over the flowers and in front of her son. She embraced him, wrapping him in both her strong arms and wings. “I missed you, little one.”

“Are you mad at me?” he asked her. He sighed happily when she scented his neck, and he was filled with warmth and a sense of love and security.

“Of course not,” Helena replied as she stepped away. She ran her hands over his unmarked neck and over his horns. She looked him over, finding him to be a healthy weight and shining with warmth and happiness. No bruises or bandages; no signs that she should be concerned. He smelled heavily of two alpha demons, their scents nearly burned into his skin. “You haven't found a partner to share your heat with in years, and I'm happy that you did.”

He eyed her suspiciously. “But.”

“But now I want to meet the demons that you’ve deemed worthy to mate with,” she said as her wings flared and her dark eyes gleamed.

“Mom—don’t scare them—“

“What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t interrogate the demons that are so close to my son?” Helena said. She nodded to the barn beyond the flower gardens and greenhouse. “Go see your father.”

He pouted, but he knew he couldn’t argue with her.

Helena smiled before she turned, walking through the house and finding the two massive demons in her kitchen. She narrowed her eyes at them. “So,” she said sharply, startling both, “_you’re_ the demons my son smells like.”

...

The harpy’s eyes narrowed. She knew by scent that the two had to be large alpha males, but she had no idea they were Rage and an Inferno demons. She had fought and killed both species in battle, and knew what they were capable of; the Inferno especially with his skin that could melt anything he touched. She had seen Rage demons live up to their name, seen their skin turn red and their white horns sharpen, while they eyes gleamed with hellfire and they cut through their enemy without hesitation. It was quite the strange combination, such viscous demons known for their brutality and bloodlust, who had enchanted her sweet, gentle son who loved plants and life.

She walked around them, satisfied that they both stiffened up and watched her warily. She cocked her head when she saw they were both unarmed.

“It’s an honor to meet you,” the Rage demon said after an awkward moment, "I’ve heard many great stories about you from August.”

Helena showed her fangs. “Tell me, what are your names?”

“I’m Brasch, and this is my mate, Maddox.”

“Mated to each other?” She asked curiously.

“Yes,” Maddox answered.

“What an unorthodox arrangement,” Helena said. She already knew that they were a pair, August had told her himself, not to mention that their scents were as wrapped up in each other as August's. Her son's scent was also quite present on the large demons; soft against such harshness.

"We've been told that," Brasch said. 

"It gets old after a few hundred years," Maddox added.

Helena's eyes narrowed at the tall, purple demon. He was impressive, with four horns and long braids, and many scars from his early years of battle. She had heard that Inferno demons come out of the womb fighting, with fully-grown in fangs and unable to control their sizzling skin which often caused harm to anyone around them. She looked at the demon's large hands, frowning when she thought of them on her son, possibly harming him. A low growl started in her chest.

“What are your intentions with my son?” She asked as she crossed her arms.

Brasch looked down at the formidable alpha. She wore a leather skirt and heels boots, with a dark brown sleeveless shirt that had large slits in the back for her wings. She was adorned in gold, which glowed against her dark skin, and her black hair was braided and intricate; her dark wings strong and full. And she screamed power. Every movement was as precise as a stalking predator, and every look from her dark eyes demanded respect and submission.

“We would like to court him,” Maddox answered.

She looked at him. “I know your kind,” she said. “Violent, blood-thirsty, skin that can melt bones. How do I know you won’t harm my son?”

“Because I haven’t yet,” he said as he tried to not get defensive. She had every right to question him, to insure the safety of her offspring. “My skin does not burn him or Brasch.”

“I’ve heard of you,” Helena said as she looked at the Rage demon. “You're for hire as a healer. I’ve seen your work on the battlefield. I’ve also smelled it in my son. Why would he need healing from you?”

The tone of her voice had grown soft, but the threat was bright and clear. 

“We’ve never harmed him,” Brasch said, trying not to sound too anxious. "It was just when he had a headache or was... sore from... from..." He blushed as he fidgeted, wondering just how much he was to tell his woman about their sex life. But he also didn't want to lose his chance to court August, or lose his head. "Sore muscles."

She squinted at him. Her son was an omega but she would expect that he would have some soreness after mating with such large beasts, but she still didn't like knowing that he may be in pain. Both seemed sincere, and they didn’t smell like they were lying, and August... She circled them again. Both males were prime alpha specimens, tall and strong, with luxurious horns and the telltale signs of a seasoned warrior. But she frowned at the Rage demon once again. “Why do you not have your braids?”

Brasch cleared his throat, and nudged Maddox in the side when the demon grumbled a growl. “Shush,” he directed to his mate before turning back to the alpha female. He reached back to run his hand through his short hair. “I was expelled from my clan, and they cut it short. Ever since then I’ve kept it this way.”

“Why were you expelled?”

“What does this even matter?” Maddox barked. “We’re here about August, not tell you our--”

“Maddox!” Brasch interrupted. He patted the demon’s arm before saying, “I’m fine telling her. She should know everything about us that she desires. To answer your question, Helena, I was banished for pursuing healing instead of joining my father’s war over territory. My brothers and sisters had all taken general roles, but I had refused my entire childhood. When I ascended, and still refused, I was punished and sent away.”

“So why not grow them back out?” she asked, voice soft again, but with compassion.

“I…” he exhaled a sigh and shrugged. “I feel that I haven’t earned the honor to have my braids. I heal, and I kill when I want to or need to, but what honor do I have? I left my family. I never went back even to heal and help. Where is the honor in abandoning your family?”

“From where I stand, it’s clear you didn’t abandon any kind of family, and you have everything you need already at your side,” she said with a glance at the Inferno demon, who’s tail stopped twitching with irritation. “My son is sweet, but he’s not helpless. I’ve taught him to defend himself, to kill, and he has, many times. He’s skilled, but he is also… the least gifted of his siblings. An omega, with more human blood than harpy. He cannot fly, nor trace, and this is a disadvantage. He is also small. If you are to court him, mate him, make him apart of your family, then I expect you, _both_ of you, to be at your very best; your strongest and most devoted. To each other, and to him. Do you understand?”

Without hesitation Maddox replied, “We will protect him, and love him, until the All Tree dies.”

She shook her head, somewhat flabbergasted at the situation. Helena had always prayed her son find himself a strong mate, but she never thought in her life that he would be courted by a mated pair of alpha males. The fact that two alphas had found harmony and devotion to each other without fighting over dominance was one thing, but for them to have room for an omega like her son was unfounded. But she trusted their words, and August looked happier than he had in a long, long time. 

“I want to see your home,” Helena said. “Take me there.”

Brasch, after some hesitation, placed his hand on the harpy’s shoulder and the three traced back to The Vale, appearing outside the front door of the villa. Helana’s wings fluffed and closed around her shoulders as she frowned in surprise.

“You live in The Vale? I've never known my son to stay in this accursed hell any longer than it took to get one of those ridiculous drinks named after an amphibian,” she said as she looked around. The land was dark and dead, the sky threatening shades of black, grey and purple. It was the complete opposite of their farm, of the greenhouses August had spent his childhood in, singing to pea pods and flowers in hope that they would grow faster.

Helena followed the two large demons into their home. The first thing she noticed was the heavy presence of her son's scent. Second was that the home was in fact, very nice, and not too unlike her own. It was well-lit and warm, clean and tidy yet with signs that a couple of large demons lived there. She hummed and walked through the house, taking her time to look at trophies on the walls and weapons in their cases. 

Satisfied, she walked back to the two alphas. “Your home is sufficient,” she said. 

Maddox flicked his tail and asked, “Do we have your approval?”

Helena looked at them, dark eyes fierce and full of promise. “You harm my child, even once, even by accident in a moment of passion, and both your heads with adorn my fireplace until The Tree dies. Do you understand?”

“We would expect nothing less from you,” Brasch said as he bowed his head in a show of submission. After a second, Maddox did the same.

Helena’s lips quirked with amusement. “All right, straighten up. Let’s go back and see what they’re up to.”

When the harpy traced away, both demons visibly relaxed. Maddox let out an elated shout and kissed Brasch on the cheek. “That went smoother than I thought,” he said happily.

Brasch was smiling as well, but his eyes were thoughtful as he ran his hand through his short hair.

Maddox cocked his head. “Are you going to grow it out?”

The Rage demon turned to the closest mirror. “What do you think?” He asked.

“I think you’re the most honorable demon I know,” Maddox said proudly. “You’ve a heart a gold and the soul of a warrior. I love you for who you are, and have never not been proud to call you mine.”

“Fuck,” Brasch said with a shaky smile. He turned and kissed the other male. “And August?”

“Gods, he loves you,” Maddox said as they touched foreheads. “And I’m sure he would love to sit and do your braids.”

Thinking about his small mate, sitting behind him and doing his braids made the large demon rumble a purr. He nodded and kissed Maddox again, throwing all his love into it, before they traced back to the farm.

…

August was sitting on the top rail of the fence, along with a human male who looked to be in his early forties. It was impossible that the mortal man was only forty, but neither demon would dare inquire into harpy secrets, especially when it comes to mating.

The halfbreed perked up when he saw them. “You’re both still alive,” he said with a grin.

Helena, who was sunning her wings, scoffed. “Did you not believe me when I said I did not kill them?”

He chose not to answer and instead introduced his father. “This is my dad, Henry. Dad, this is Maddox and Brasch.”

“Nice to meet you,” the man said pleasantly. He was tall for a human, strong from years of hard work, with medium length dark hair and a beard. He had a welcoming smile and blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. However, even though he appeared to be friendly and welcoming, Brasch did feel a moment of intimidation when the man shook their hands and looked them both over. Henry may have been a human from Earth, but he had been alive for a very long time and had lived his life around dangerous demons. It was clear he was looking them over for any signs of malice that may be displayed against his son, and when he found none, he smiled again.

August visibly relaxed when both his parents approved of the demons. The sun was high in the sky and everything was warm and bright. The air was heavy with the perfume of flowers and the sounds of livestock and birds. He stepped away as the four talked, letting them get to know each other as he found his way to his mother's greenhouse. Inside the air was warm and humid, and the flora lush and healthy. He stopped to smell flowers, admire clusters of cacti and succulents, and kept his distance from the carnivorous plants that looked like a Venus fly trap but were large enough to eat unfortunate birds and squirrels. He stopped to pet the horses and goats, before he walked back to the four.

"We'll have to have you over for a proper meal," his father was saying.

"We would like that," Brasch said. He smiled when he saw the omega approaching them.

"We do a large family feast during Saturnalia," Helena said. "If you were wanting to meet the family."

"The whole family?" Maddox repeated.

"Mom," August said as he climbed over the fence, "I don't think grandmother needs to meet them."

"It's your sister I would worry about," Henry said.

"Okay, let's go," August said. 

His parents laughed. They had work that needed done before the sun was down, so he kissed them both and then took Brasch's hand, and the three traced home. He immediately missed the sunshine and the warm air, but inside the villa it was as homey as the hellplane could possibly be. 

August’s smile was coy as he looked at the two alphas. “I don’t even smell any blood.”

“Your mother doesn’t need to shed blood to make her points crystal clear,” Maddox chuckled.

“And she…” he started to ask, “was okay with all this?”

“She was,” Brasch said with a warm smile. “How do you feel about that?”

August blinked back tears. “Very happy,” he said with a smile. He pulled Brasch down by the front of his shirt so he could kiss him, and did the same with Maddox.

Then he said to the Inferno demon, “Are you going to tell me now why your skin doesn’t burn me?”

The demon’s smile was coy, yet soft. “Because you’re mine. Just like Brasch.”

“So it is a mate-thing?” He asked curiously.

“Mate, and family,” he explained. “And both of you are my mates.”

“I didn’t realize… such a thing could work with two people,” he said with a confused frown.

The Inferno demon shrugged. “I knew the moment I kissed both of you that you were meant to be mine.”

August recalled their first time together, how terrified he had been when he saw the steam rolling off Maddox, yet the demon had touched him without burning him. And he had seen Brasch’s skin flush red, only it was out of passion and not anger. Both demons were large and dangerous, their teeth could shred him to pieces, even remove his head, but when either bit him he felt nothing but pleasure and a sense of belonging. He sighed a shakily and butted his head against Brasch’s chest.

“The first time we had sex I was terrified you were going to kill me,” August confessed quietly. "I couldn't bring myself to trust you."

“I know,” Brasch said as he gently pet his large hands up and down the omega’s back. “I saw it in your eyes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize for this again,” Maddox said as he moved closer. “I think we’re all long past that.”

“August,” Brasch said quietly as he leaned down to kiss his horns, “will you be ours?”

“We promise to love you and protect you for the rest of our lives,” Maddox continued as he nuzzled the omega’s neck.

“And we’ll do everything in our power to make you happy.”

August felt his chest tighten. This was a big deal, bigger than any marriage. Sure, he could someday leave them, and bear the scars for the rest of his life, but he would always be reminded of them. But he knew, right now, that they were the ones for him. Many omegas never found an alpha who wanted them and only them, and many Otherkin never found their destined mate. But Maddox had found both Brasch and himself, and August had fallen in love with them both.

And his parents had approved of them.

He let out a shaky breath. “Of course I will.”

…

August whimpered, his voice trembling and heart hammering as Brasch slowly fucked him. He was exactly where he loved to be, trapped between the two large alphas as they took turns inside him. Outside of his heat taking both at the same time wouldn’t be impossible, but the pain and prep weren’t something any of them wanted to bother with. Besides, August preferred this. The feel of either alpha’s cock as it pumped into him, hitting him all the right places, making him sob. And each one was as different as the demon it belonged to. Brasch’s was thicker but wetter, gliding onto him easily. Maddox’s cock was larger and hotter, and when he took his turn inside him it made August feel feverish.

“Gods—“ August moaned as the Inferno demon fucked him from behind. Brasch was scenting him and lavishing his neck, murmuring hungry groans as he did. “My Alphas—“

Maddox’s skin heated and he snarled, pumping into the omega as he approached orgasm. He curled his fingers into the omega’s hips to hold him still and just before he came, he licked the side of August’s neck and bit him.

Sharp teeth cut easily into his neck and August howled in pain and pleasure. Maddox was fucking him hard through his orgasm, filling him with heat, while his teeth sank deep onto his neck. The scent of blood filled his nose and the impact of the alpha’s teeth made the omega limp and submissive.

The world turned around and August gasped when he was laid back and Brasch was mounting him, easily gliding into him with the mixture of heavy alpha cum and August’s own slick. August whimpered and moaned, tears wetting his face as he clung to the alpha who was claiming him.

And again, teeth cut his neck, the other side this time, and the Rage demon’s skin flushed red as he came, pounding into the omega and overfilling him seed while he left his own possessive mark.

August was bloated with cum, and dirty with blood on his neck and chest; he had come twice that he knew of, but the whole thing had left him so blissed-out that it may have been more. He barely registered being moved around, not until he woke up in the bath with both males, who were licking at the marks left on either side of his neck.

The bleeding had stopped but the wounds were still tender. He whined and nuzzled his face into Maddox’s neck.

“How do you feel?” Brasch asked as he massaged August’s ass under the water.

He thought about it for a second before he said, “Happy.” It was a bit of an understatement, his omega-brain was absolutely over-the-moon with the knowledge that he had been claimed by two strong alphas.

“And you two?” He asked quietly.

“Happy, as well,” Brasch said with a pleased purr and smile.

“Complete,” Maddox answered. “I have everything I could ever want.”

_Who would have thought such a big hard demon would be so soft inside._ He purred happily. "Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> I don't know why it took me so long to write this chapter... but here it is! I hope you like it, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> My creativity is at another lagging point so hopefully it'll lift soon and I can get back into writing more. I need to finish "Blood and Shadows" because I really want to start on the book that comes after, and I don't want to actually work on it until that one is finished, or I never will.


End file.
